Sailor Io The Gatekeeper
by SailorIo24
Summary: THE FINAL INSTALLMENT IS UP! Legend tells of a Mystical Senshi who's power can control the very gates of hell. Yomi Katasei learns that she is that Senshi, and that she was solely responsibly for defeating a Demon Lord.Ch.7 rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sailor Moon. I just like writing the fancfic**

**PART I: **Enter Yomi Katasei The Shy One

Haruka awoke suddenly and sat bolt up-right in bed. She cursed herself and ran her fingers through her hair. This was the third night in a row where she was disturbed from deep sleep by an unfamiliar energy signal. Sighing, she looked over at the still sleeping form of her lover Michiru. Even at rest the woman was gorgeous, peaceful even. Why was it that she was able to sleep soundly through the night? They both could sense in-coming signals, yet Haruka was the only one who seemed to notice. It was becoming a cause for concern. Gently, the racer traced an index finger down the sleeping water maiden's back. Michiru shivered under the sudden contact, but didn't wake.

"Come on, Michi wake up for a sec," the sandy-haired blonde pleaded.

"I'm awake. What is it? Oh…Is this about that thing you're sensing?" Michiru sat up slowly and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, still drowsy.

"You sure you don't sense anything? It's bugging me to no end."

"I'm sorry. Okay, will it make you feel better if we go to investigate?"

"Maybe. At least then maybe I can get some sleep." Michiru smiled and scratched the back of Haruka's neck.

"In the morning okay? For now, try to rest…"

* * *

Japan was pretty much the same since she left it. Yomi Katasei, a half African American half Japanese teenager sat by herself under a tree reading her English textbook. Today was her first day back in the Japanese school system. Her father, a rich Japanese CEO to a popular electronics company, had pulled some strings and enrolled her in Mugen Gakuen Academy. A third year, the girl was a talented musician playing both the flute and violin. Yomi actually preferred her Stradivarius over her flute, though she was equally good at both. After she graduated, she planned on moving back to the states and joining a symphony in New York. But in the meantime, she would continue helping her mother in their bakery and sandwich deli. She also helped out her uncle at his Shinto Shrine when she could. She had actually just paid him a visit last night, and it was there that she sensed something odd.

Yomi always had a sixth-sense for the supernatural, even as a small child. Now, for some reason, her sense was stronger than ever. And she was beginning to have visions, foggy mostly, but most were brightly colored and involved several individuals. She could never make out their faces, but she had a suspicion that these metal images had some meaning and importance. The strongest vision of all was the dark silhouette of an animal, a fox with a grayish/silver aura surrounding it. Just behind it, a translucent moon-Jupiter's moon Io, the most active celestial body in the Solar System. Yomi's own long waist-length hair was silver…Could that have something to do with it? The teenager wasn't too sure about that.

"…Oy, Katasei! The bell rang, didn't you hear it!?" Yomi snapped out of her trance. She waved and got to her feet, brushing the fallen cheery blossom petals from her shoulders and hair. She adjusted her short-sleeved blouse and plaid skirt, and hurried back towards the school.

* * *

"Ah, what a beautiful young lady. Well, what brings you to our little Shrine?

Haruka and Michiru had made their way out to this little wooded area following the now tiny energy signal. They searched around with no success before settling down in the cool grass next to Haruka's flashy sports car, deciding to take a lunch break. Michiru smiled pleasantly up at the aged man.

"It's very nice out here. We thought we'd spend a peaceful day away from the city for a while."

"Then by all means, please stay as long as you like. Pretty girls like you remind me of my niece. Yomi just started her last year at Gakuen. She'll actually be here any minute. Please excuse me." The man bowed and shuffled away, leaving the Outer Senshi to talk in private. A gentle breeze ruffled the grass and Michiru leaned against the car.

"Hmm. That sure takes me back," the Neptune Princess sighed.

"Michiru, it's only been three months since then. Some of it I'd rather not remember."

"Yes, I have to agree with you. But…," Michiru entwined her fingers with Haruka's and blushed lightly, '…it's over. Everything is fine."

"I sure hope you're right. I just want to relax for a while without worrying about the safety of our future queen." Haruka looked up when she heard the familiar sound of a car engine. She peeked around the bumper of her car to see a beautiful cobalt blue Mustang convertible pull up next to them. And inside behind the wheel was an equally beautiful foreign girl with long silver hair tied back in a tight ponytail.

"Oh wow, what a nice car. Uncle didn't tell me we were having guests," Yomi commented as she turned off the ignition and stepped out of her car. She slung her travel bag over her shoulder and walked towards the Shrine entrance, and almost tripped over herself when the two Senshi stood to show themselves. Yomi swayed uneasily from side-to-side, unsure of what to do.

"Sorry to startle you. We were just leaving…," Haruka replied with a smile.

"No no, stay! Ignore me, I've been a little on edge lately. Bad vibes. Um..e-excuse me," Yomi couldn't look the blonde in the eye, her shyness around men kicking in. She tried to turn around and walk away too quickly, really tripping over herself this time. But Haruka reached a hand out to catch her before she could fall flat on her face.

"Careful. Wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face now would you?"

"I'm fine! Sorry, Um…"

"Haruka. And this is Michiru. You must be the girl that old man was talking about."

"Y-Yomi. Nice…to meet you, Haruka-san and Michiru-san." The aqua-haired Senshi stepped forward and offered a friendly hand.

"Would you care to join us for lunch?," she questioned.

"Oh, no I don't w-want to impose…," Yomi was cut off as she was suddenly hit with a painful headache, passing out where she stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2: **Revival of Sailor Senshi Io- The Mystical Gatekeeper

The instant Yomi opened her eyes she immediately shut them, suddenly overcome with nausea. All night bright flashes of color and blurry images spun around in her head. Her mind was spinning backward, forward, side-to-side and upside down all at the same time. She wasn't sure what was up and what was down anymore. She wasn't even sure the voices she heard were really there until she felt something warm cover her face.

"You saw it, didn't you? It wasn't my imagination?" This was Haruka now sitting lightly on the foot of the young teenagers futon. "The symbol on her forehead was there for a split second. It was hard to read at first…" The tall woman's partner nodded and stared down at Yomi's prone figure.

"Io…Sailor Io. I wonder why she's been revived now and not sooner?" Michiru shifted aside as Yomi groaned and slowly sat up, massaging her temples.

"Ugh…My head. The room's spinning. Oh!" Yomi's eyes opened wide when she noticed her two guests smiling back at her.

"Feeling better? Your Uncle was worried about you."

"I-I think I'll be okay. Wait…What're you guys doing here?" Haruka ignored her question, her face turned very serious.

"Tell us what you saw, Yomi. Or should I say…Sailor Io."

"Wha…What are you talking about? What's a Sailor Io?"

"There's no need to act dumb now. We won't hurt you unless we feel you're a threat to our cause," Michiru added twirling her hair in her fingers. Yomi looked around, suddenly panicked and looking for a means of escape. She was alone with these crazy people and she feared if she screamed for help they'd finish her quickly. Defeated, the girl sighed and hugged her knees.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I really don't think my visions have anything to do with this 'cause' you speak of. And as for this…Io thing you refer to, I have seen Jupiter's moon Io in my dreams. Is that what you mean?" Haruka scratched her chin and stared off into space. Maybe confronting this girl was a bad idea. Pluto had told them once that Senshi Io was notorious for exhibiting explosive powers when provoked. She was, after all, a priestess, a demon slayer among the Senshi. She was the controller of the gates to the Netherworld - Sailor Io could travel back and forth through the gates at a whim. Her Staff of Judgment cleansed the souls of the departed, and sent those especially evil spirits deep into the darkest most inaccessible reaches of Hell. She was one of the most feared warriors in the Moon Kingdom, rivaled only by the powers of Queen Serenity. Of course she'd have to be strong – as an Outer Senshi, she was the last line of defense before the inner sanctum of the Moon Kingdom.

But…Haruka wondered what had gone wrong that she had to be reborn. Something terrible, she suspected.

"There_ is_ something else…," Yomi stood slowly, wobbly at first. She tucked a few strands of brilliant silver hair behind her ear and pointed out the nearby window. Outside, almost hidden in the bracken of fallen tree branches and thick green moss was a medium-sized boulder. Around it were numerous sealing talismans and peace offerings, '…There's something sealed there. I've sensed its power since I was five, but now it's grown stronger. I don't think it's a bad spirit. But I think it's something important. No one else feels anything from it but me." Yomi turned to look at her guests. Haruka exchanged a glance with Michiru before turning back to the younger girl.

"Yomi…can you break the seals on it? It might help you understand those visions you're having." Yomi shook her head, sending waves through her silver hair.

"I don't think I can."

"Wouldn't hurt to try," Michiru commented. If anything went wrong she figured she and Haruka could handle it. Then they'd have to figure out how to deal with the girl – they already may have said too much.

"Well, it's so nice that you already seem to be making friends Yomi-chan. You two are welcome here for as long as my niece wants it." The older man beamed at his niece as he swept the fallen cherry blossom petals from the stone walkway. Yomi waved and hurried past, followed closely by Haruka and Michiru. She only turned to face them when they were out of earshot.

"I don't want my family involved in this, especially my little sister. Why can't you tell me who you two are?"

"Don't worry about that now. The answers will come soon…", was all Haruka said, now walking beside the girl. Yomi tugged her hair nervously as the three edged closer to the spot where the boulder lay. She suddenly stopped dead as she felt a strange presence surround them. A bright reddish light exploded from the large rock and spread in all directions, freezing everything it touched except for the three girls. Now, slowly materializing in the air above it was a grayish-silver symbol…a perfectly round O with and single vertical line right down the center, rising just above and below the O. Yomi's violet eyes were glued to the light, she seemed in a trance. As if controlled by some outside force the girl found herself reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a spell talisman.

"Yomi wait…," Haruka started but found she was unable to move. She watched the silver-haired shrine maiden let go of the scrap of paper. It actually seemed to hover in mid-air for a second before falling to the ground by the glowing light. As soon as it touched the ground, the boulder split apart and was replaced with the form of a fox. She opened her icy-blue eyes and landed gently on delicate paws.

"Mmm…Thank you for that. I was eagerly awaiting the day you'd find me again, Princess Io. It seems we have work to do to get you back up to par with your usually strength," the silver fox purred in a soft voice. She took a long hard look at Haruka and Michiru, seeming to be reading into their minds…And she was, of course.

"N-No way…It-It talks!," was all Yomi could utter.

"Who the hell are you?," Haruka demanded as she stood guarding both Michiru and the flabbergasted Yomi. The fox plopped down on her haunches and snapped her jaws.

"Now now now, there is nothing you need fear from me…Sailor Senshi Uranus. I assure you I am on your side,' the fox tapped her forehead where a golden crescent moon shone, '…I serve the Moon Kingdom as yourself and Sailor Senshi Neptune there. My name is Sirius, trusted advisor and partner to _you_, Sailor Io. I believe I have something to give you."

Yomi collapsed to her knees. This was all just too much. She was overwhelmed and confused. Was this the creature from her vision? This fox, this Sirius as she called herself, granted was beautiful and only stood about knee-high but Yomi was intimidated. Though…there was something pure about the creature, something she felt in her gut that told her she could trust it.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3: "…Something Evil This Way Comes…"**

Yomi was convinced that this was all some crazy dream…because in her reality, foxes didn't burst out of boulders or talk. Yet here one was, telling her strange things that she would have never thought possible. Even stranger were the two older women, yes _women_ – Sirius had corrected Yomi's first impressions of Haruka. But, wasn't the blonde hitting on her earlier? The Shinto Priestess immediately shot that thought out of her head, realizing she was wandering into territory she'd rather not go. But Yomi thought it odd that they didn't seem phased at all by the giant talking fox. Luckily, her uncle had gone out for the night and left them all to themselves so Sirius was free to do whatever she wanted..

"So…um, what exactly is going on here? Why do you keep calling me Princess Io?," Yomi questioned. Sirius grinned and wrapped her long fluffy tail around her paws.

"Because you are a member of an elite fighting force, destined to protect the heir to the Moon Kingdom. Yomi you are a Mystic Senshi, a mighty demon slayer and the guardian to the gates to the underworld. You alone hold the power to manipulate them. In short, it makes you one of the most powerful warriors the Moon Princess has as an ally," the silver fox explained.

"What're you saying, I'm some kind of god or something?"

"No no, nothing quite that drastic. But you are not the only one with special powers. Your fellow Senshi, such as Neptune and Uranus here,' Sirius nodded to each of the older women as she spoke, '…are only two of the elite warriors you will be fighting beside. You are a member of the Outer Senshi so your powers will be especially powerful. Here, take this and never go anywhere without it," the female fox reached over with a single dainty paw. Without asking why, Yomi extended her own hand and within seconds a silver ball of light materialized in front of her. The light slowly took the form of a long thin object topped off with a sphere. Replacing her fear and confusion with curiosity, Yomi watched as the object turned into a jet-black and gold wand with a golden-brown sphere encircled with gold rings. It looked like some kind of pen but on closer inspection she found there was no pen-point.

"What do I do with this?"

"It's your transformation wand, of course. Now listen carefully. When the time comes for you to battle, all you need to do is say loud and clearly 'Io Mystical Power, Make-up!' Make sure no one sees you. Unwanted attention could be very bad," Sirius patted down a few stray furs on her head then turned her attention back to Haruka and Michiru. "Can I ask your assistance in helping train her? There's only so much I can do in my current state. I also suggest we alert the Princess of Senshi Io's revival."

"Sure. We were planning on paying a visit soon, anyway," Haruka replied as she took a sip of her juice. She turned her attention to Yomi and flashed a friendly smile.

"How does that sound to you? You can ride back with us, okay?"

"O-Okay, I guess so. Uncle can bring me back my car." Sirius nodded and stood, shaking out her fur.

"Good. I'm sure the Princess will be pleased that another of her warriors has come back to her."

* * *

"USAGI-CHAN!!WAKE UP, YOU'RE LATE!" Luna yowled in the pig-tailed girl's ear, only to be promptly shoved away. The cat growled and pounced on the girl's head, this time jolting her awake. 

"Come, on Luna knock it off!," Usagi yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She started to nod off to sleep again but Luna smacked her awake with her paws.

"Don't you know what time it is!? You'll be late for school!"

"Huh?," the blonde glanced drowsily at her alarmclock…It was almost eight o'clock. Scrambling, the Moon Princess jumped out of bed and tried to dress as fast as she could, nearly tripping over her clothes that lay strewn across the floor. Luna watched the pitiful display and shook her head.

"Why must you insist on staying up and watching television all hours of the night? If anything you should be studying your schoolwork. It's a disgrace seeing the kinds of grades you get…"

"I don't have time for a lecture, Luna! If I'm late again the teacher's gonna make me stay after for detention," Usagi whined as she stuffed her school supplies into her bag and dashed out of her room. Luna followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen, hopping up on the kitchen counter as the girl dug through the fridge looking for her lunch.

"Listen, I know I'm hard on you, but I'm merely looking out for you're best interest."

"Yes, I know Luna. 'Kay, later BYE!!" Luna watched as Usagi dashed from the kitchen and out the door. She didn't get very far before she collided with someone and they both screamed and tumbled heavily to the ground.

"Oooo! Ow-ow OW! That hurt…", Usagi groaned rubbing her knees and elbows.

" Ah! Oh, damn my skirt ripped ," the dark-skinned girl cursed in English. The flash of beautiful shining silver hair caught Usagi's complete attention.

"Uh…I-I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!," the pigtailed girl sighed and began to stand, but the foreigner was already recovering her things and dashing off in the opposite direction.

"Forget about it! See ya!"

"W-Wait, hang on a sec!," Usagi went tearing off after the girl until she was right beside her.

"I'm sorry but I really don't have time for this. I had to stop by home to change and my…er…_dog_ was up all night doing who-knows-what. So I overslept," Yomi huffed. She began to pull away from Usagi.

"Hey, isn't that a Gakuen uniform? I have friends that went there for a while. Anyway, my name's Tsukino Usagi."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Usagi-san. Katasei Yomi. Now, if you'll excuse me…", Yomi picked up her pace an dashed away, too fast for Usagi to keep up with. The pigtailed blonde skidded to a stop and turned around remembering that she herself was late.

"I didn't think anyone was that fast except for Haruka-san…"

* * *

Yomi just couldn't concentrate in classes that day, not even in her favorite Japanese Literature class. Although she didn't really need to pay much attention seeing as she had read the particular book being discussed several times as a young child. Her mind kept traveling back to the night before. To learn that she was actually the reincarnation of a powerful space priestess was a bit overwhelming, kinda hard to believe in fact. But after her two 'partners' had proven the fact to her by showing her their true selves well, she had no choice but to believe. It was her destiny after all to help battle evil that threatened to destroy her future queen. Her queen…Yomi wasn't sure what to think about that part. She was always a fairly independent person, relying only on herself and only helping others if they asked her – she wasn't one to interfere in the lives of others, butting in when she wasn't needed. But from everything Sirius told her, this was a group effort. Yomi glanced around her to make sure no one was looking and reached into her pocket where her transformation wand was hidden. 

Yomi jerked suddenly as something clicked in her head, a new feeling. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but it was making her feel sick to her stomach. It took a while before she began to understand the sensation as pre-cognition. She never really believed in psychic things, but here she was sensing something approaching and even seeing flashes of images. She suspected they were alien, two of them and if she could measure power, they seemed to have a lot of it. Yomi pushed out her chair, the harsh sound of metal scrapping against the tiled floor caused everyone to look up from their reading.

"Pardon me professor but may I be excused please?," Yomi didn't wait for a response before walking out of the classroom. She needed some fresh air, her head was becoming fuzzy. Just what had Sirius done to her? The fox had made her take something, something she claimed would help awaken special powers she would always have access to even when she wasn't transformed. Yomi took the stairs to the roof and closed the door behind her, making sure it wasn't going to lock her out first. Leaning against the railing, Yomi sighed and closed her eyes. The images got a bit clearer as she concentrated fully on it. Yes, there were definitely two of them…one male and one female. At their current rate, they'd arrive on Earth in a matter of days. She had to warn Haruka and Michiru somehow. The problem was that she didn't know how. But this was extremely important and Yomi, however skeptical she still was, was determined to find a way to get them the message.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4: **Pluto's Warning

Yomi snucked out of school, trying to ignore the pang of guilt she was feeling. Never in her life had she ever considered cutting class. She had to literally argue with herself to keep from turning right back around and confessing her wrong-doing. But her mission had become very serious. Luckily, Michiru mentioned that she would be in the area that day for a concert recital. The thought actually excited the young Senshi-trainee. For as long as she could remember, Yomi was a huge admirer of the accomplished violinist. It was Michiru would made her pick up a violin to begin with. She squeezed her own Stradivarius under her arm and cursed herself – she'd be missing her music period and she was supposed to play her solo for a presentation of late European classical music. Maybe she could relay the message and get back in time to make the second half of the class. If she even stood a chance, the girl really needed to hustle.

The silver-haired teenager hoped she wasn't drawing too much attention to herself. She had changed into a pair of sweatpants and baggy sweatshirt beforehand, but the fact that she carried her violin case under one arm still drew a few suspicious stares and occasional unwanted back-handed comments of her attire. She was used to getting stares, having gone through some of the most uncomfortable situations in her three weeks being back in Japan. She had her father's Japanese eyes and fine hair, but her mother's mocha complexion. She was more often then not considered a 'gaijin', but sometimes the comments she received weren't always hurtful. She had her fair share of run-ins with perverts looking for a good time. Yomi shook her head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. There were more important things to worry about.

* * *

"So, Yomi-san…What brings you here?" Michiru sat back down after going to fetch the younger girl from the concert hall lobby. After a few moments Yomi placed down her violin in an empty seat and slipping off her Yankees baseball cap, taking the chair next to it.

"W-Well, um…I sensed something coming. If they keep on their current path they'll be landing here in a matter of days. I needed to speak with you or Haruka-san," Yomi informed. Michiru didn't answer at first, taking her hair down and combing through it with her fingers. Then she turned to the younger girl and nodded.

"Yes, I've sensed it too. You're right, we need to make preparations. Hey…,' the aqua-haired maiden narrowed her eyes at Yomi, '…aren't you supposed to be in class right now? Gakuen isn't the type of school that will forgive poor attendance without penalty," she warned. Yomi opened her mouth to speak, but she fell silent. But she looked up from her hands when she heard Michiru giggle, a sound that suited her beauty well.

"I have no excuse that the maestro will believe. I hear he makes students do drills for hours after school…," Yomi sighed.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'll talk with him. He and I used to know each other well. You're covered."

"Oh, y-you don't have to do that! I'll willingly take the punishment. Truthfully, I haven't been practicing as much as I should. I'd like to…," Yomi stopped herself as she felt her face flush hot. She'd wanted to say the she'd like to be good enough to go to a prestigious college on a music scholarship. And that she wanted to maybe one day be good enough to play alongside her idol. But now with what was happening, she wasn't sure if things were going to pan out that way. It looked as if her future was drastically changed. Playing her violin with Michiru seemed so far away, maybe even unreasonable. The older woman seemed to sense her concern and lay a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Listen, no matter what happens don't give up on what you really want to do. There _are_ times when the Earth is at peace. We're not warriors all the time. We all have things we want to do. So you go ahead and just continue doing what makes you happy. But keep in mind that you _are_ one of us now, and you'll be called upon to serve our Moon Princess. Now...," Michiru stood up and straightened out her dress, '...I'm actually on a break right now. Since you're missing your lesson, I'll help you." Yomi sat unmoving, staring up at her teammate.

"R-Really? But, don't you have better things to do with your time. I mean...," Yomi stuttered. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but that she was surrounded by professionals who probably would rather not listen to an amateur. She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her violin case, slowly picking up her shiney Stradivarius. She glanced up in time to see one of Michiru's fellow violinist step forward.

"Oh, is this a friend of yours Kaioh-san? No surprise you'd have a pretty friend. Nice to meet you," the man stretched out his hand before laughing and nodding to her, 'Sorry, your hands are full. Gonna give us a little preview, kid?" _Kid?!_ That word struck a nerve with Yomi. She didn't like him already and raised her bow. She closed her eyes just so she didn't have to look at the smug expression on his face. She started to play her solo piece, opening her eyes occasionally when making note changes. Michiru grinned slightly at seeing the man's insulting smirk drop from his face, replaced by annoyance that the girl had shut him up. His eyes never left Yomi's hands as they made some of the most difficult chord changes. She was gathering an audience and only when she finally completed the song and opened her eyes did she smile and bow respectfully.

"Very good, Yomi-san. You know you just might be good enough to join our symphony some day," Michiru commented. The others that had gathered around the girl clapped their hands, others nodded in agreement. The only one who didn't seem impressed was the man that mocked her earlier. Michiru tossed her hair and sent him a wide smile.

'Surely someone of your talent and experience has to agree, right, Mitch-san?" The red-head grunted and glared down at Yomi's face, whose lips couldn't help but twist into a smile. Instead of telling the much older man off, the girl extended a hand.

"It was very nice to meet you sir. I hope we can work together someday." He 'hmph-ed' and stormed off, muttering something under his breath about know-it-all gaijins.

* * *

Usagi and her usually group of friends, minus Chibiusa (she was over a friend's house for a sleep over) all piled into the bakery/deli and took a booth by the window. They had all been told to meet here after they got out from school.

"What can I get for you girls?," the short yet attractive African-American woman asked sweetly. Usagi was the first to pipe up.

"Ooo, somethin' sweet! And with chocolate," the pig-tailed blonde stated excitedly. Rei shook her head in disappointment. She waited until the woman was out of ear-shot.

"You know, if you keep downing sugary stuff the way you do, you'll start falling out of you sailor uniform," she teased.

"That's so mean Rei! I thought you were supposed to be my friend."

"I _am_ your friend. I just don't want to be peeling you off the floor if an enemy flattens you 'cause you're too fat to keep up with us…OWWW!" Usagi grabbed Rei's cheeks and pulled hard. The Shinto Priestess retaliated by pulling on the girl's long pig-tails. Ami tried her best to break them off.

"Girls please! We're in public…," she moaned as she pried them apart.

"Just forget it Ami. You know it's a lost cause when they argue like this. Just let 'em alone, maybe they'll destroy each other," Makoto draining the last drop of juice and crunching the empty can in her fist. Usagi pouted and turned to her boyfriend, snuggling against his chest.

"Mamo-chan, do you hear the nasty things my supposed friends said to me," she cried. Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck and looked out the large clear window.

"So what's this all about anyhow? Did Haruka-san say anything besides getting together?," he asked in a desperate attempt to change to subject. Minako twirled her hair in her fingers and stared at the counter, trying to make a decision of what she wanted.

"All she said to me was it was important…Oh! Here she comes." They all turned their heads as the tall woman pushed the door open lightly, allowing her partner Michiru step through. Then, a shorter younger girl with long silver hair and mocha complexion followed close behind. She had changed back into her Gakuen uniform and, like Michiru, carried her violin at her side.

"AH! I KNOW YOU!! YOMI…!," the Inner Senshi all reached up to pull Usagi back down in her chair. The sudden outburst startled Yomi, nearly making her drop her things. Michiru sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You'll have to excuse our Princess. She's a bit…hyper." Haruka grinned weakly and gestured for her to sit with them. Yomi looked over her shoulder at the counter and walked towards it.

"In a moment. I have to speak with mother, okay? She likes to know what I'm up to. But she won't mind if it's about a sleep-over. Um, you sure that ditzy blonde is the Moon Princess? Maybe someone made a mistake," Yomi wondered.

"No mistake. She's the one all right. We'll be waiting for you, okay? By the time you get back, everyone will have been filled in," the tall sandy-haired blonde patted the girl on the head. Yomi sighed and walked behind the counter, disappearing into a back room.

"So guys, who's the new girl?," Usagi asked as soon as the two Outer Senshi had sat down. They exchanged glances and looked around them to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

"Well, I won't get into specifics but put simply…she's one of us," Haruka whispered.

"No way! Seriously?! But I thought we found all the Senshi…"

"Usagi-chan keep your voice down!," Rei growled. She looked over her shoulder at a young couple sitting behind them who turned their heads to look in their direction. The pig-tailed Moon Princess ducked low and rested her chin on the table.

"You're certain? How did you find her?," Ami's curiosity was overriding her usual cautious nature and she too, found herself leaning in close.

"There'll be time for all that later. It's too dangerous to talk here. In the meantime, try to make her feel welcome. She says she's never really had any friends." Michiru smiled and looked up to see Yomi emerge from the back room, followed closely by a girl of almost the same height.

"She's still a little skeptical about the whole thing, so I think it would be a good idea if we all gave her a little encouragement," Haruka added and made room for Yomi to sit. The girl behind her was, as far as Haruka could tell, her sister. Same violet eyes, same mocha complexion, but with shoulder-length silver hair – they could have been twins.

"Oh, should we find another chair for your cute sister?"

"No no! I-I'm leaving. I have martial arts class to get to. Um, thank you for being nice to my big sister," the shorter girl smiled and waved goodbye, dashing out the door with a travel bag in tow. Yomi sighed and sat down, but didn't say anything at first. Well, not until she received a sharp nudge in the ribs by Haruka.

"Um…it's nice to meet you. Haruka-san and Michiru-san says that we're to be teammates. I'll…I'll try my best not to disappoint you all. My name is Katasei Yomi...," she met eyes with Mamoru and she quickly averted her vision to something in the distance_. There goes my shyness around men, again_, she thought to herself. She was sure that this time he really was a man. Why'd her sister have to go and run off like that? Tessha was a complete opposite from her. Athletic, extremely out-going, not as good with her grades but had a willingness to try anything once, and totally honest when it came to men. The girl would say what was on her mind without batting an eyelash, even if it meant hurting the other person. Yomi admired her sister, sometimes wished she could switch places with her just for a day. But…

"Yomi-chan! So you're coming right, RIGHT?!" The young Senshi-trainee snapped out of her daydream and met the excited face of Usagi. She had to lean back in her chair.

"Uh…wha?"

"My sleep-over party! It'll be great. We'll all become great friends, you'll see. Haruka-san and Michiru-san are even coming over for a while. Oh, I hope you don't mind cats." Yomi relaxed her tensed muscles a bit. At least Haruka and Michiru will be there, so see felt a bit better about it.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

* * *

Sirius bathed in the remaining sunlight as the girls chattered, rather too noisily in fact, about their day at school. Luna and Artemis were sitting not too far away.

"So that girl is Sailor Io? Something dreadful _must_ be heading our way for someone like _her _to be awakened now," Luna whispered.

"I agree. Sirius, what do you remember from that battle the two of you last fought together?," Artemis asked getting a little closer.

"Sailor Senshi Io fought a long courageous battle. Even in my warrior state…with us together, it was still a hard battle to win. In the end, I was badly injured and near death. Io sealed me away to recuperate and jettisoned me out of harms way, but from what I understand the enemy was so powerful she had no choice but to use her mystical abilities to drag the Demon Lord through the gates of hell herself. But…she paid a terrible price. She was too weak to escape, so she used the last bit of her strength to permanently lock the Demon Lord away. The mystical barrier completely drained her life-force, so she died in the process. However, its powerful magic has held strong for millennia even in her reincarnation. That is why…,' Sirius stood on her long slender legs and faced the group, '…that is why I stress the fact that Yomi train to get her powers back to their original state. There is a very good chance that the mystical seal will break. Majesty, we are here now to fight by your side once again. Hopefully this time we can avoid future tragedy."

Usagi stared blankly at the wizened fox, not sure of what to say. But she smiled and nodded her head. She turned to Yomi who had taken a spot by herself to tune her violin.

"Just call me Usagi-chan, okay? That goes for you too, Yomi-san. We're friends now. Whatever's coming to Earth we'll beat as a team. Everyone feels the same way." Friends. That word didn't have much meaning to Yomi because she never really had anyone she could call that. But these people were being so nice to her. Sirius sat heavily as the crescent moon symbol on her forehead glowed. She closed her eyes as she tried her hardest to concentrate on the in-coming signal.

"…Pluto. What is it?"

"Pluto? Is she here?!" Usagi looked around frantically to locate the form of the Keeper of Time. The room around them grew dark and soon filled with stars.

"What's this? Are we in space or something?," Makoto wondered as they all seemed to be floating in mid-air.

_"Fellow warriors. Time is limited, so I'll make this as brief as possible. A little word of warning to you, Yomi. Your powers as Senshi are great, but don't let yourself become overwhelmed. It could be disastrous not only for yourself, but everyone around you, the Earth and even the Universe." _

"Who are you? And what does that mean?"

_"If you're put into a situation where there seems no possible way of escape, you'll awake your dark powers. These powers are strong enough to wipe out an entire galaxy. You must keep yourself in check…because it's possible you may even turn on your fellow warriors. Heed my warnings young warrior, beware the Black Wings. They can be your greatest weapon, but also, your worst enemy…For you and your teammates…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5: Mystery of the Black Wings Revealed**

_The aged warrior was tired, but she knew that if she gave the enemy any sort of advantage she might as well send her queen to the afterlife herself. Her companion slumped forward a little but caught herself. The warrior stepped in front of her and raised her triton staff, which was already showing signs of wearing down. If she didn't destroy the enemy in the next pass, then she feared this was her last stand. But the warrior was not going to back down, not when the enemy threatened the very existence of the Moon Kingdom._

_"Stand strong, Senshi Sirius. You've fought bravely thus far, the queen is proud of us both," Io replied. The fox spirit huffed and smiled reassuringly back at her partner, but her ears drooped and her tail hung lifelessly behind her._

_"I...won't give up. Not as long as you are still standing." She flinched at hearing the harsh voice of the Demon Lord laughing hysterically above them._

_"Fools! Neither of you stand a chance against me! It's a shame really, someone as powerful as yourself being destroyed. This is your last chance to swear allegiance to me and for-go execution."_

_"NEVER! Never will I surrender myself over to the likes of demons. I proudly serve my queen. And if by some chance you succeed in destroying me, she herself will deal with you," Sailor Io braced her feet and raised her staff, charging the powerful energy blast as it absorbed massive amounts of electrical energy around them. Her only chance was to gather as much energy as the staff could hold at once, something she had never done before. But she had to do it, even if it meant her body would be obliterated in the process. Beside her, Sirius charged up her own attack, ready to follow her partner in death if need be. The Demon Lord cackled and stood his ground, but rubbed his giant hands together before slowly pulling them apart. His energy impulse sent shockwaves through the vacuum of space, and threatened to shatter the protective air-barrier that was keeping the two warriors from suffocating._

_"THE ALMIGHTY GODS HAVE PLACED JUDGEMENT ON THEE...THEY FIND THEE GUILTY!! EXORCISIM BEAM!!" The recoil from the explosive blast forced the warrior back several feet and broke the already disheveled staff in two, but not before sending the attack forward towards her assailant. Sailor Sirius followed closely with her own counterassault._

_"HALLEY'S COMET REVOLUTION!!" The two equally powerful blasts merged into one, becoming an entirely new attack. The two warriors shouted together now..._

_"SUPREME SUPERNOVA OBLITERATION!!" The Demon Lord was actually caught off-guard by this new combined attack. It collided with his own and, to his shock, began to push it back._

_"NOO!," he growled defiantly and tried to generate more power, but he became overwhelmed and fell backward. Io and Sirius shielded their eyes as the flashes of white blinded them. The explosion put a crack in their barrier, but it still held in the shockwave that followed. Sirius slumped down onto her knees, bleeding and exhausted. She had no more energy left. Io felt herself beginning to collapse, but cried in exasperation as she heard the familiar sound of laughing. Amongst the smoke, the Demon Lord's massive form rose, unscathed and looking just as healthy as he was before. Sirius collapsed onto her side and whimpered in pain._

_"...Io..." the fox spirit huffed. Sailor Io looked down at the now useless pieces of her staff - her most powerful weapon was destroyed. She fought her own exhaustion as the Demon Lord continued to laugh at them. The warrior was left with only one other choice...It meant instantaneous death on her part, but at least she had enough power left to send her faithful partner out of harm's way and unlock her most feared abilities. Queen Serenity had forbade her from ever using such powers, but the Mystic had no options left to her. She had to sprout the Black Death Wings, becoming a demon herself, and permanently sealing the Demon Lord away with her own body._

_The Mystical Senshi slowly kneeled down beside her half-dead partner and rested her index and middle fingers in the middle of the fox spirit's tiara. She smiled sadly at her long time friend and nodded._

_"You've done your part, my friend. Go now, and rest your body. Maybe the Gods with send a reincarnation of myself to find you someday. In the meantime, I will take care of this demon. So long Sirius." The fox spirit's body glowed and shrank into a tiny speck, almost invisible. Io watched it zoom from the protective barrier and out of her sight before turning her attention back to the approaching Demon Lord. Her body began emanating lightening bolts and her eyes changed from violet to blood-red. Her long beautiful silver hair shimmered even as streaks of black bleed through it. The Demon Lord seemed to find this all very amusing._

_"What's this? You still think you can defeat me?", he growled. Sailor Io smirked as giant jet-black wings burst from her back. They broke the barrier and fully spread, displaying jagged feathers._

_"It's over for you Demon Lord! This time there will be no escape...for either of us. I'm taking you through the gates of the Underworld myself," Io growled back - even her voice had changed. She raised her arms as a hole cracked through the very fabric of space above her. Giant writhing tendrils shot out and wrapped themselves around her, while another set latched onto the Demon Lord. He fought to free himself, but not even his demonic power could release the death grip they had on him. He glared angrily at the Mystic as her body lost its physical form, transforming into colorful rays of light. They too, gripped her and the demon. Together, Senshi and Demon Lord were dragged through the gate. It sealed shut behind them and held fast, non-resistant against the Demon Lord's thrashing. Sailor Io died, but not before feeling a sense of relief that her queen, her kingdom and the rest of the galaxy was saved. She could rest in peace._

* * *

Yomi woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding in her chest and breathing labored. She looked around her to see if she had woken anyone. The young Senshi sighed and leaned back on her hands. It was a dream, but everything felt so real. She could have sworn she felt the sheer power of her previous self surge through her body. She knew things she couldn't possibly know. Had this all happened for a reason? Was she reminded of her powers as a Mystic to prepare her for the approaching danger? Possibly, but the girl pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She glanced around at her fellow warriors, still sound asleep. Her companion Sirius lifted her head and stared unblinking at her. The fox spirit nodded her head.

"Do you understand now, Senshi Io? Do you see just how powerful you were, that not even you nor I stood a chance against the Demon Lord. The Black Death Wings was your last ditch defense, forbidden for the reason that it's simply too dangerous. All Senshi warriors are capable of learning the technique, but only you have the capacity to control it, however briefly." Yomi used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"These...Black Death Wings...had she, did I ever use them before that?," Yomi wondered. Sirius thought about it for a minute.

"Only once, but only to make sure that you could control it. Afterward, Queen Serenity forbade you from ever using it. I think you scared her. She was only concerned about your safety and the safety of her kingdom." The young trainee reached under her pillow and gripped her transformation wand. She glanced down at her watch - half past four. There was no way she could sleep now.

"Sirius. I'm going to go start training, okay?" The silver fox spirit grinned and rose to her feet.

"There's one other thing, Yomi. My current form is of no use to you. And some of my power still hasn't fully recovered so..."

"So...?"

"There is a way for me to regain my previous powers. I must posses a body. Unfortunately, yours is too powerful to control, I need someone like...your sister."

"Wha...You're saying you want to posses my sister? Are you insane?!," Yomi stammered.

"It's the only way. Your sister is strong, healthy and similar enough to you for it to work. You won't be losing her, she'll become Sailor Sirius and I'll be providing her with all the knowledge of my powers. She'll be a good addition. But it's only as a last resort. I suggest that you keep her near you in case of an emergency," Sirius explained.

"But, she could get hurt. And Tessha has a bad habit of telling secrets. She could blow our cover...," Yomi ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'll explain everything to her. Trust me, the way you used to trust me. I have never once let you down. As long as you work together with the others, she will be in good hands. Of course, I'll have to run things by our Princess first, but I'm sure she'll understand." Sirius made her way towards the window and looked up at the quarter moon.

"It'll be permanent, right? Once you and my sister..."

"Yes. But it may not be necessary in the end. These demons that are coming may not be a powerful as their father was. We can only hope that you and the others can stand them off. Are you ready now, Mystical Senshi Io, to take your place among your comrades and to protect your future queen with your life?" Yomi looked over her shoulder at the snoring figure that was Usagi, smiling lightly.

"Show me what to do..."

Ami was the first to wake up, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She noticed that Yomi's futon was empty and neatly rolled up. Where did she go? The Mercury Princess stood and walked to the open window, shivering slightly at the chilly morning breeze. Her eyes widened as she caught glimpse of a girl with long silver hair standing atop a roof. In her hand she wielded a long triton staff.

"What's Yomi-san doing up there?," Ami waved for her to get down worrying that someone would see her. Then, two other figures appeared to join her. Ami recognized them immediately as Uranus and Neptune. Did they want everyone to follow them?

"Everyone, wake up!," Ami called over her shoulder. She heard a few disapproving moans at her call-to-attention.

"What's the big idea, Ami-chan? It's Saturday and it's...eight in the morning," Minako grumbled.

"Yomi's outside with Michiru-san and Haruka-san. I think they want us to come with them. Get ready..."

Yomi squeezed her staff in her fist and looked up at Haruka and Michiru. From five in the morning until just a half hour earlier, she had been in the most intensive training period. They had tested her powers to their maximum, nearly wearing the poor girl out. Every muscle in body ached, and now as part of her training, she had to spar against the others and prove her worth to the Princess. Yomi just wanted to take a nap now, but knew that was out of the question.

"You'll do fine Snowflake. They're not as strong as we are so it shouldn't take too long," Haruka replied. Snowflake? Was that some crack about her hair? Yomi sighed and shifted her weight to her other foot. She watched as, one by one, her fellow Sehshi warriors clambered onto Usagi's roof - they were all transformed and ready to go.

"Let's go," Haruka demanded and lead the way. Yep, this was definitely going to be a hard day. It would become even harder when the two demons would arrive on Earth the following day.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6: Evil's Descent - Vega and Gemini**

Tessha stuffed her bag with the things she wanted to take home and slammed her locker shut. She hated being stuck with weekend school clean-up duty and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She had managed to get through the entire day without anyone yelling at her for not coming in her school uniform, and wanted to keep it that way. She dashed down the hall and out the main entrance, out into the warm sun. The young athlete stretched her muscles and tore off in the direction of her favorite arcade. She wondered what her sister was up to now.

"Katasei!" Tessha stopped at hearing her name being called. Stepping out of a convenience store was one of her friends from her track-and-field club. She smiled and ran to greet him.

"Yamato-kun! What's up!? Hey, I'm heading over to the arcade, you wanna go?," Tessha asked hopefully. The tall senior in junior high was one of the most popular guys in her grade, a lot of the girls had a crush on him. Tessha, on the other hand just liked hanging out with him because he was a fun guy to be around. The boy ran his fingers through his short almond-colored hair.

"Well actually, I got somewhere else to be right now. Maybe next time?"

"Oh...sure I understand," Tessha tried to hide her disappointment. She waved goodbye to him and continued on her way. The boy waited until she was out of sight before letting his fake smile drop from his face. Out of the tiny alley next to the store stepped a girl, shorter than him and with wavy green hair. She tossed it out of her eyes.

"Was she the one? How many girls have you run into today? One of them has to be that Mystic's reincarnation," the girl hissed.

"Patience, my dear baby sister. She wasn't the one, but she might be a relation. Did you see how much she looked like the one who killed father?"

"Then why didn't you grab her instead of sending her away, Vega?! You know, sometimes you can be a real idiot. It's no wonder father worried about you succeeding the throne."

"What would you have me do, Gemini? It's broad daylight and there are too many humans around watching us. Besides, we have to do this without attracting the attention of those other meddlesome Senshi. I know they're here somewhere on this pathetic little planet. Believe me, I want to ditch this weak human body as much as you. In the meantime, don't draw attention to yourself."

"Yeah yeah, I know 'O fearless leader. We'll meet back here then. And bring that girl. If she's not the one we're after then we'll just get rid of her," Gemini smirked sinisterly and walked away in the opposite direction, leaving her demon brother Vega to track down where Tessha might have gone. Possessing this body did have its perks. Vega could search through the boy's mind to find useful information, like the location of all the girl's favorite hangouts, her family, and more importantly, where she lived.

* * *

"It's so nice for my daughter to have so many new friends. Have anything you want!"

Yomi was taking a much deserved break from training, passed out on the floor of her giant living room. Her mother had the day off and was spending it baking cakes and cookies for her guests. Usagi helped herself to the tray of chocolate chip cookies, stuffing her face. She looked up when Tessha walked through the door and dropped her bag.

"Oh, you all again...Uh, what's wrong with my sister?," she asked spying Yomi laying on her back.

"A long day. Care to join us this time Snowflake-chan?," Haruka smiled. Tessha hesitated, then sat down next to her sister. The Mystic Senshi sat up and stared at her for a moment, then looked away without saying a word. The thought of possibly involving her little sister in her battles made her very uneasy. She'd only do it if it was absolutely necessary. Luckily, Sirius told her that when everything was over, she'd erase the girl's memory.

"I'm sorry to have to do this girls, but I have to run out for a bit. I ran out of flour. Yomi-chan, check the oven in fifteen minutes, okay?," Yomi's mother pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse, walking out the door soon after. Tessha fidgeted and nibbled on a piece of strawberry cake. The conversation that had taken place last night was so weird, and she had a hard time believing that her older sister was some kinda superhero. She couldn't believe that any of these people were _the_ Sailor Senshi that she'd heard about in school. Tessha wasn't shy like her sister was, but she really had nothing to say to them - she really wasn't interesting in battling against evil...or becoming some substitute warrior in case they failed.

"Just so you know, I never really agreed to anything. I respect what you guys do, trust me. Some of my friends and I are fans of yours. The drama club even went so far as to put together a play they're trying to drag me into," Tessha sighed stuffing two cookies in her mouth.

"A play? That sounds fun," Minako commented.

"No it isn't. It was put together by a group of crazy fan-girls who've got nothing better to do with their time then obsesses over you guys. I don't want anything to do with them." The doorbell rang and was follwed by a soft knock on the door. Yomi felt a sudden electrical shock pass through her body, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled her back down.

"Don't answer that...I'm sensing something strange," the mystic warned.

"Katasei-san, it's me Yamato Shuichi. Sorry for bothering you at home, do you have a moment?," the boy called. Tessha shot her older sister an angry glare.

"Let go of me, Yomi! What's wrong with you!?" But the look from the others told her it would be better to stay where she was. Yomi looked through the peephole and slowly cracked the door opened.

"Ah, Katasei's sister Yomi-san. I was wondering if I could borrow your sister for a while. She asked to go to the arcade with her today. I changed my mind. I'd like her to accompany me if that's allright," Shuichi smiled politely and tried to squeeze through, but Yomi blocked his path. The mystic was sure of it now - the boy wasn't who he said he was. She had met him once before and been with him long enough to know he didn't talk this way. He was trying too hard to be nice. Yomi narrowed her eyes.

"Stay away from my sister. I don't know who you think you are, but if you come near her again I'll make you sorry. Now off with you." Yomi shut the door on his face and stepped away. Tessha looked horrified, not from fear but from the way her sister had spoken to her friend. She went to stand up but Haruka stopped her, sitting her rather harshly back down.

"What's wrong with all of you?! Yamato-san is my friend, he wouldn't..." Tessha stopped herself when she heard the boy hysterically laughing.

"Oh, this is sweet. All of the Senshi in one spot! I was right to follow the dumb girl here. Now I can kill you. My first target is you, Yomi...or rather Mystical Senshi Io!" All the warriors jumped to their feet, ready for the battle that was coming. They ducked as the front down was blow open and the tall form of the possessed Shuichi stepped through. Yomi growled and stood her ground, reaching into her pocket to grab her transformation wand. The demon merely laughed and stood unmoving. Tessha fought to get through the barricade the Senshi had formed around her.

"Yamato-san, what're you doing?! How could you knock down my door!?," the young girl cried.

"Stoppit! He's not your friend anymore kid, don't you see that?," Haruka struggled to keep her from moving any closer - for being a fourteen year old, she was stronger than she looked.

"So the little twerp is a Senshi as well, now? That doesn't matter to me you'll all die here and now.

"You can't do this! There are too many innocent people here!," Usagi stated. The demon laughed at her plea to spare innocent lives.

"That's not a problem, because right at this moment my minions are devouring every last soul in this building. There won't be anyone left to get in our way."

"...You monster!," Makoto growled.

"IO MYSTICAL POWER, MAKE-UP!!" Yomi transformed, adorning her red and black sailor suit and obtaining her staff. She pointed it towards the imposter of Shuichi, preparing to send a powerful blast his way. Yomi tried to forget that this boy used to be a nice kid, treated her sister so kindy. But now things were different. He was a threat to her princess, to the entire human existance...and she had to silence him.

Tessha stood back and watched the other Senshi transform in front of her, reforming the barricade around her. The silver talking fox Sirius appeared by her side, along with Luna and Artemis. The fox spirit growled as her fur stood up.

"Don't hold back anything, Scouts! This demon is probably almost as strong as his father," Sirius informed. Shuichi cackled and raised his arm above his head.

"Almost? You underestimate me, Fox Spirit. I am stronger than my father ever was! My sister and I will make short work of all of you. But first...a little fun," the demon grinned evilly as thick bolts of electricity shot through the floor. The light was blinding and the Senshi had to cover their eyes. The whole building shuttered under the massive power surge. Then...total darkness and dead silence.

Witnesses from miles away could see the explosion as it spread out in all directions, flattening everything and everyone in its path. The sky itself turned a blood red and black and orange lightening erupted to destroy even more buildings. The city was plunged into perpetual darkness, blocking out the sun and triggering heavy rain. It continued to spread until nothing could be seen but the red clouds and the deadly lightening., filling the air with heavy static electricity.


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7A: Final Confrontation - Sailor Senshi United

Usagi painfully opened her eyes, but could only see darkness. She couldn't move a single muscle, as if her whole body was pinned down. Her ears were ringing as well and on top of everything she was cold.

"Rei-chan...Minako-chan? Anyone? Where is everybody,?" Usagi called out. What was going on? Her voice sounded muffled, as if it were being blocked by something. A slight breeze finally reached her, very humid. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the Moon Princess could now see that, in fact, her whole body was pinned down. Surrounding her on all sides was what looked like rubble from buildings. She whimpered as she remembered what had happened. The last thing she remembered was the demon posing as a boy attacking them and then she blacked out. She had to escape and make sure the others where okay. Then...

"Usagi-chan, where are you!?," it was Rei's voice.

"Here, right here!," Usagi shouted as loudly as she could.

"Are you injured, Highness?," now Sirius's voice.

"I-I don't think so. But I can't move."

"Please remain calm. I will remove this wall. Don't move I don't want to make a mistake." I few seconds pass before the rubble around her was shifting, letting in fresh air and what little light there was available. Rei kneeled down and reached in to pull Usagi out from underneath. Aside from a few bruises and cuts she seemed fine.

"Rei-chan!," the pig-tailed blonde hugged her best friend around her neck.

"Hey, come on now. You're fine so pull yourself together," the Shinto priestess replied. Sirius leaped a few feet ahead, perching atop the jumbled mess of a cabinet.

"Scouts, this way! We have to find the others quickly before we're caught off-guard by the enemy."

"Tessha-chan...I hope she's okay," Usagi nibbled on her fingernails. She felt terrible about dragging the young girl into this...then she gasped and looked frantically around her.

"ChibiUsa! We have to find her..."

"I'm sure she's fine, Usagi-chan. We have to find the others," Rei pulled out one of her spell scrolls. Sirius floated above their heads and urged them to continue.

"Sailor Senshi Mars, there is no need for such measures. I can sense where the others are located...however..."

"However?..."

"It would seem that they have all been scattered throughout this region. Mystical Senshi Io did her best to try and shield us from the worst parts of the blast. Her magic is still protecting you, but I must warn you to remain diligent. The boy mentioned his minions were around. There is nothing we can do about theses other poor people as of now. Destroying the two demons is our only option to bring back the souls of the departed. Io can assist in opening the gate." Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon kept up the best they could, having to occasionally step over a still body. The devastation was immense, crumbled buildings and other debris as far as the eye could see. How they had managed to survive even with Yomi's barrier was beyond her. She wondered if Yomi tried to save some of the other people that lived in the building. Were her powers that great? If a Sailor Senshi with the power to open and close the gates of hell could revive the souls of these poor dead people, then she must be extremely powerful. And where was she anyway? Had she suffered the worst of it trying to save the others?

"Ah, how lovely. It would seem that my brother failed to destroy you. That's just like him, toying with his prey." The two scouts and fox spirit stopped short to see a young girl with green hair sitting lightly on the remains of a public bus. She grinned evilly and tossed her wavy hair.

"Who are you!?," Rei demaned jumping in front of Usagi.

"Gemini, my brother is Vega. Hmm, a shame really. I was hoping to find the silver-haired one. Tell me were I may find her if you'd be so kind," the Demoness replied.

"What, are you kidding!? Do you think we'll actually tell you that. You've got some nerve," the Mars Princess growled.

"Please stop! Don't hurt any more people. You don't have to do this," Usagi whimpered. Gemini cocked her head and turned to look around her, shrugging her shoulders and displaying an innocent look.

"Well, there aren't anymore people left to hurt, my little blonde pig-tailed friend." The Demoness leapt from her perch and stood before them, brushing herself off. Sirius growled, the fur on her tail fluffed out and her ears fell flat against her head. This demon was emiting massive amounts of demonic auras. The sooner the other scouts arrived, the better, Things were getting worse by the second.

"...STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Gemini looked skyward towards one of the few buildings that remained standing. And there, standing proudly was the transformed form of Sailor Senshi Chibi Moon.

* * *

"ChibiUsa!"

Tessha groaned as she felt something warm touch her face. She opened her eyes to see Michiru, Haruka and Minako kneeling over her. And by their feet were the two cats Luna and Artemis.

"Are you feeling all right, kid?," Artemis asked. Tessha hoisted herself up, reaching up to rub her forehead. That's when the sharp searing pain hit her. Her shoulder...

"Ugh. I can run the 200k and still not feel as bad as I do right know. Well...', Tessha tested out her legs, both seeming to feel fine, '...as long as I can walk and run away that's all that matters. I can deal with a busted shoulder," the young athlete replied. She stood on wobbly legs and looked around at the destruction before her.

"We're still trying to find the others…and your sister. We don't know why but we've all been separated," Minako informed.

"Then get to it. Don't you guys have some sort of power you can use in situations like this?"

"Sorry, but it doesn't work that way." Tessha stared at Minako for a minute, then sighed and began to walk off.

"Hey, don't go walking off on your own. Your sister will be fine, she's strong. I think she'd be upset if anything happened to you. You're our responsibility after all," Haruka trotted to catch up to her, the others soon following suit.

"I can take care of myself. I've always been the independent one in the family. Mom says I get that part of my personality from Papa." Up ahead the rubble began to move, and out popped three hideous green monsters with short stubby horns, beady yellow eyes and deadly-looking claws. Then three more appeared, then five behind them...then ten more to the left and fifteen to the right. All seeming to have the same intention...search and destroy.

"What are these things?," Tessha planted her feet firmly and raised her one good arm in a defensive stance.

"Demons. They must be the ones who devoured these people's souls. No doubt that boy sent them to kill us. Stand back, okay? Tessha watched Haruka dash foward, straight towards the demons who were making their own attack. Michiru and Minako followed.

"I'll round them up, you guys shoot 'em down...VENUS LOVE CHAIN!!" Tessh was forced to watch her temporary care-takers battle the monsters. She was impressed at the amount of power they exhibited, and it was clear that the two older Senshi were the strongest. The young athlete was so absorbed by what was happening in front of her that she didn't see the sneak attack from below. It hit her so fast and hard that she didn't have enough time to react. She cried out in pain as she landed on her damaged shoulder. Sharp claws raked her back and she was sure the monster had really cut her open.

"TESSHA-CHAN!!" Minako smashed down the nearest demon monster to get to her in time, but before she could get there Tessha knocked her assailant sideways with a surprisingly powerful double kick. Wincing, the girl got to her feet and charged, reaching down to pick up a steel beam almost as tall as her. The demon roared its anger and flew back at her, mouth agape and ready to chomp down on her. Running off pure adrenaline, the athlete twirled the beam so the sharpest end was facing forward, then let if fly...aiming right down the monster's throat.

"EAT THIS!!!" Tessha hurled the beam at her attacker. It hit its target, easily slicing through the monster's gullet. The demon screamed and tumbled to the ground, spilling blood everywhere. Tessha huffed and reached down to retrieve the beam, shaking it clean. The remaining demons stepped back for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

"Anyone else wanna piece 'o me!?"

"You humans are becoming a nuisance!" Tessha and the Senshi looked above them to see the Demon Prince floating above them. Only now he was spurting horns from his forehead, had elf-like ears and long bright orange hair. His five remaining minions backed off as he settled lightly on the ground.

"What have you done with Yamato-kun you monster!?," Tessha demaned. The pain was starting to come back - her shoulder throbbed and now she was dizzy from the searing pain from her torn back.

"Silence, cur! You speak to the Demon Lord now. And as far as your little boyfriend, his usefulness had expired. His soul was indeed a tasty little snack. As will all of yours be. It was funny thou. Before I killed him he begged me to spare your pathetic little life. I said I would, a lie of course. Anything to shut him up," the young demon laughed at himself only making Tessha angrier. Minako, Michiru and Haruka stood beside her.

"We won't forgive the evil deeds you've done to these poor people. Today, the Sailor Senshi unite to vanquish you!," the blonde shouted.

"That's funny, too. Because right at this moment my sister is dealing with your friends. There may be more of you here, but none of you can match my power...," the Demon Lord jumped aside suddenly as a powerful energy blast landed inches from him.

"You underestimate the might of the Sailor Senshi, Demon Lord." As the dust cleared several figures came into view...three of which wielded staffs. Yomi, Sailor Io stood in front, her triton Staff of Judgment still glowing from the discharge. Flanked on either side were the rest of the Senshi, all ready for battle. The Demon Lord smiled and bowed, smiling mockingly at them as the Senshi all gathered in a large group.

"I assume that my dear sister failed, has she? A pity. She never was as strong as I. It was only a matter of time before she met her comeuppance. Very well, I'll take my vengeance out on your sibling's hide to make it even." Yomi stared him down, then spotted her sister covered in blood. The girl was swooning, but trying her best to stay conscious. The Mystic looked down at her partner Sirius and gestured for her to heal her. Without a word the fox spirit teleported to Tessha's side, enveloping the girl in a protective barrier.

"This is your last chance. Surrender and maybe I'll forgive you for setting your monsters off on my sister, my friends and my queen." Yomi was furious, anxious to put a stop to the evil monster who took the lives of so many, including her mother. If she had any hope of retrieving their lost souls from the spirit realm, she'd have to destroy this demon now.

"You may have defeated my father in the past, but where he failed I will succeed! Behold the power of a true Demon King!!" The Demon Lord laughed as he sent powerful blasts of electrical energy towards the Senshi. They scattered in all directions, not giving him an easy target. Sirius floated above them with Tessha still protected in her healing barrier. The girl could move her shoulder now without too much pain, but her back was taking longer to mend.

"This is it, young one. The final battle. A true test of Princess Io's power. She really surprised me, defeating the demoness in that short amount of time. Things look better than they did millennia ago. They may have a chance in defeating him," the fox spirit replied.

"...And if they don't? If I have to step in?..."

"Let us pray to the Gods of the Moon Kingdom that it does not come to that."


	8. Chapter 8

**PART 8: The True Dark Sailor Senshi – Death Black Wings Return**

So this is what it had all come to, it was all or nothing. Amongst the death and devastation the Sailor Senshi stood united together, facing down the awesome power of the Demon Lord. Still in her protective bubble, the young athlete Tessha was forced to watch as her sister and her friends stood to face down the monster that had killed so many people. Beside her the fox spirit Sirius watched silently, not moving even as the Senshi dashed forward for their attack.

The Inner Senshi were the first to strike, letting loose their best attacks all at the same time. The demon only smiled and easily blocked them, absorbing the combined energy into a giant ball and throwing it back at them. The Senshi scrambled to get out of the way as the blast hit the ground just inches from their feet. The aftershock was harder to avoid, causing everyone to fall back a few feet painfully to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do!? Pathetic! At this rate it'll all be over before it's started. The universe will be under my rule and you lot will be nothing more than dust particles. You can say goodbye to this miserable little planet as well…"

"No! I won't let you do this!," Usagi shouted back as she and her friends regained their footing. The demon laughed hysterically as he charged for another attack.

"There's nothing a pathetic human weakling like you can do to stop me! Now DIE!!!"

"WORLD SHAKING…!!" Haruka attacked first before the demon could release the pulsating purple energy ball. Michiru and Setsuna stepped into position for their counterassault.

"DEEP SUBMERGING…!!!"

"DEATH SCREAM…!!" The three blasts of energy converged into one as they shot toward the waiting demon. Yomi dashed forward to fall in step behind it, twirling her own staff forward as it glowed and emitted sparks.

"THE GODS HAVE PASSED JUDGEMENT AND FIND THEE GUILTY!! EXORCISM BEAM!!!" The final blast of powerful energy merged with the existing one, making it grow five times as big. The demon held back a bit, stunned at the sudden show of power. The blast hit him and the ground beneath him exploded upward, sending debris in all directions. High above, Sirius dodged out of the way of stray rocks. The air was so filled with dust it was hard for the Senshi to see. They stuck together, keeping their backs to each other to prevent a surprise attack.

"Everyone stay close! I don't think that blast was enough to…!"

"SIRIUS?!" Yomi called up above her. Her heart sank as she heard a high-pitched yelp and her sister's scream. All the Senshi looked skyward, through the thinning smoke and dust, at the horrifying scene. The demon had indeed survived the explosion, seeming to be completely unscathed. And in his grasp was the young girl, struggling to free herself. The fox spirit fell to the ground seconds later, blood now staining her brilliant silver fur.

"Tessha-chan!," Yomi cried in exasperation.

"Let her go you monster!," Rei growled angrily. Sirius whimpered and struggled to get up, but fell back down and cried in pain – the demon had left a huge gash across her back. Ami and Makoto rushed to her side. But the fox spirit snapped her jaws at them.

"No, don't worry about me! Protect the Moon Princess…", she panted. She could take care of her wound, but it would take some time.

"Let go of my sister, Demon!"

"Or, what…You'll kill me? Go right ahead and try to attack me, and I'll tear this feeble girl in two before you even reach me!" Yomi growled and clutched her staff, glancing over at the crumpled form of Sirius. The fox was once again enveloped in a protective bubble, only this time trying to heal herself. But something was wrong; the bubble was much too small, and it flickered as if Sirius was trying her hardest to maintain it. Yomi felt her heart sink again – the fox sprirt had been fatally wounded, and her trying to heal herself was only draining away her lifeforce. Then she knew…The mystic Senshi wasn't sure how the Demon Lord had found out, but somehow he must have found out that she and her sister had some sort of connection. Sirius was in danger as much as her sister.

"That's playing dirty! Fight fair, you monster!," ChibiUsa stamped at the ground beside Usagi and the others. The Demon Lord stared at her for a while, as if sizing her up. Then he smiled and laughed maniacally.

"I've seen the so-called powers you people think you have, and I'm not impressed. However…,' the demon tightened his grip around Tessha's wrist so hard she cried in horrific pain, '…However, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourselves as worthy opponents…,"

"STOP THIS!! LET HER GO..!," Usagi pleaded. But the Demon Lord merely sent a series of smaller blasts towards the Senshi, making them all scatter again. There was no way they could send an attack now, not if they wanted to risk killing Tessha in the process. Things were progressively getting worse.

"You have one full Earth-day to find me, starting now. Show up early if you think you can. But if you are so much as a minute late, then you'll be picking up the dead body of this girl here. I wouldn't worry too much about it, but once you get there I'll be killing you all anyway. So in the end it all works out for me. Until then, ladies," the demon cackled and vanished into thin air, leaving the Senshi amidst the barren landscape. Yomi sank to her knees and dropped her staff – she'd failed. The death of her mother, all those innocent people…and now her sister, was all her fault. She felt numb, and she couldn't hear the voices of her comrades around her. Something inside her had just died, and she felt like dying along with it.

"Just hang on, Sirius. Don't give up," Hotaru whispered as she desperately tried to heal the fox spirit's deep wound. But it was too little too late – she wouldn't last much longer. Sirius had enough strength left for one final task, and nothing was going to prevent her from completing it. Yomi seemed to momentarily snap out of her death-like trance to crawl to her friend's side. The fox smiled weakly and even struggled to lift her tired head to lay it in the mystic's lap.

"I-I'm…very proud of you so far, P-Princess Io. You've proven yourself…a great warrior worthy of protecting the Moon Princess,"

"No, be still and save your energy. You're…You're going to be just fine, see?," Yomi assured her, even as her eyes burned with tears. She pressed her hands against Sirius's wound to try and stop the bleeding. The fox whimpered, almost like a puppy, and she lifted her head higher to lick Yomi's cheek.

"…I'm sorry, young warrior…but my time has come…,"

"No! Don't you say your goodbyes! We'll make you all better, I promise. I won't let you leave me, understand!? What will I do without you, I can't do this alone!"

"You won't be…You have friends now, comrades to guide you. My job of reviving your powers is done…,"

"..Sirius, no please stay with me. You have to help me rescue my sister,"

"Y-Your sister…will be fine, I assure you. When you find her…you'll see why,"

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't understand." The fox spirit turned her gaze to Usagi, who had joined Yomi and had tears streaming down her face. Sirius reached a gently paw towards her and the girl took it in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Highness..t-that I…can't stay any longer. Please watch over everyone. And…," Sirius began to glow and disappear, the fur under her own eyes wet with tears, '…give that Demon Lord everything you've got. You all have the power to defeat him." Yomi tried to hold onto Sirius but was soon only grasping at a transparent image.

"…Sirius…" The spirit transformed into a brilliant ball of silver light, rising into the air and almost immediately shooting off towards the horizon. The Senshi were left to mourn her passing, but none suffered the loss more than Yomi. Now, one more innocent life had been stacked onto the ever growing list. The mystic pounded the ground with her fist and cursed loudly in English. Sparks began to form around her body as she got angrier and angrier. She wanted revenge…

"Yomi-chan, you _have_ to control your anger. I understand you're upset, but if you let yourself to become unstable…," Setsuna started, but Yomi had already picked up her staff and began walking away. The powerful energy surges becoming more and more frequent.

"I DON'T CARE! I'm going to get my sister back, and I'm going to kill that murderous demon. He just made this a personal battle…"

"Are you planning on going to find him yourself?! That's crazy! He'll kill you!," Makoto raced forward to catch up to her, but was thrown back ward when she collided with the mystic's barrier which was still growing. The others rushed forward as well, all eager to stop the girl from making a foolish mistake. But all their efforts in trying to get close to her were thwarted as one by one, they were pushed further and further backward by the barrier. Amy stared hard at a flash of black energy that began to overtake Yomi's barrier. Flickering, just barely visible, were the outlines of what looked like black wings sprouting from the girl's back.

"We have to stop her! She's a danger to herself if she lets the transformation complete itself," Setsuna warned. She aimed her staff at the departing Senshi and prepared to strike her down, just enough to knock her back to her senses. But before she could utter a single word, Yomi turned and sent her own powerful blast of energy knocking the other Senshi even further backward.

"Stay out of this, I beg you. I don't want to have any more deaths of innocence over my head. If I should die, then you can do what you want…,"

"You think we're just going to stand here and let you leave!? Fat chance! This is a group effort, there's no 'I' in 'Team'," Minako shouted after her.

"That's right, Yomi-san. Please let us, help you," Amy piped in.

"How do you think your sister would feel if she knew you were going in without help? Come on, we're your friends and there's no way we're going to let you leave us behind. What that demon did to poor Sirius was terrible, and we'll all make him pay for it," Rei replied. Yomi turned to stare at them all, even as black streaks began to bleed through her hair. She ignored them, turning on her heel and slinging her triton staff over her shoulders. In the next moment, large jagged jet-black wings exploded from Yomi's back making her barrier expand and enveloping her in a glowing silver-white light. She kicked off from the ground and rose quickly into the air, leaving the others to watch helplessly as she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way I want it. I don't want you to follow because you're my friends. I couldn't deal with anymore loss," Yomi said and soared off in the same direction that Sirius's light went.

"Argh! She's so incredibly stubborn! What's her deal?!," Makoto growled.

"Try to understand, she just lost Sirius…I think she's entitled to a little grief," Michiru came up beside Usagi as the pig-tailed girl whipped her face with the back of her hand.

"We have to go after her. This isn't just her fight. If that demon wins than the whole galaxy is in danger. I can't let that happen," the Moon Princess got to her feet and looked at the others, who all nodded in agreement.

"We'll use Sailor Teleportation to catch up with her and…and try to find some way to reverse her transformation. If we let her fight like that it could be disastrous for all of us. Come, let's begin," Setsuna ushered the Senshi to form a circle and they all joined hands. A few seconds of concentration pass before they all disappear, leaving behind the rubble of the decimated city.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART 9: Fall of a Demon, Rise of a Star**

She couldn't move, every muscle in her body seemed to be immobilized almost frozen stiff. She couldn't talk, couldn't call out her sister's name. The world around her had become dark and cold, she felt confined and it was starting to panic her…

Tessha was confused mostly. The last thing she recalled was been whisked away by the monster that posed as her friend Shuichi. She remembered that he had sprained her wrist and just now the pain was starting to seep back into her consciousness. Where was she? It really _was_ cold, not just her mind playing tricks on her, and she could have sworn she heard the creature's voice laughing in her ear.

"Don't even think that you can escape, human. Even if your friends show up, their days are numbered. You'll die along with them. A shame really, for a human you're pretty cute," the Demon Lord laughed. Tessha was finally able to open her eyes, though her vision was blurry at first. As her eyes began to adjust, she saw that she was laying face-down on ice-covered rocks. Her face was numb and she began shivering. She clenched her teeth as she tried to move her wrist. The cold had numbed the pain only slightly, but she was unable to move it much. She looked up at the orange-haired demon and tried to sit up on her knees, trying to ignore the fact that her entire body was aching.

"Why are you doing this? What could you possibly see in this place? And what have you done to my sister?," the athlete demanded. The demon smirked and sat down on a nearby rock.

"First of all, I'm impressed that you are able to talk let alone sit up. My numbing spells are usually unbreakable. That meddlesome she-witch must have put some kind of enchantment on you. No matter, as soon as she gets here we'll have some real fun." The demon opened his hand and conjured flames out of mid-air, which he tossed up and down in the air. Tessha seemed mesmerized by this, watching as the demon played with it as if it were a baseball. He seemed almost bored.

"You really killed Yamato-kun? Why? He's the nicest guy I ever met. What did he ever do to you…?" Tessha gasped as the demon used his free hand to magically levitate her in the air, floating her toward him and holding her in mid-air just inches from his face.

"You humans, so weak…so sentimental. Yes, I killed him, just for the sheer joy of it. But don't worry you'll be joining your dear boyfriend shortly. From the looks of things, your friends have another fourty-five minutes to reach me. Should prove interesting…seeing as we are several hundred billions light-years away from that miserable little planet you call home…"

"WHAT?!" The demon smiled at the look of surprise on the girl's face.

"This is my home world, a planet with four suns yet remains frigid. This planet is full of wonderful mysterious things…"

"…B-Billions of light years…," Tessha was trying to wrap her brain around it; she had never really paid much attention in science class, but she understood that a mere light-year away was a long distance. Trying to figure out billions of light years away was just too much for her to comprehend. Were they even in the Milky Way galaxy anymore? Smiling, the demon released her and stood up again. He had sensed an in-coming energy signal that had now just stopped right outside the entranceway to his little cave.

_"Demon, I'm only going to warn you once…if you do not release that girl, it will only cause you pain," the bright silver light took the form of Sirius's transparent image and it stepped through the threshold._

"You?! I thought I killed you!"

_"In body, yes…But not in spirit. You thought that if you disposed of me that it would prevent Sailor Sirius from being reborn. Sorry to disappoint you."_

"Take another step and I'll slit the girl's throat!," the Demon Lord growled. He reached forward to grab Tessha, but roared angrily as his arm erupted in sparks when he got too close. Tessha stepped back and turned to look at the expanding light. Sirius smiled.

_"It is time, Sailor Sirius…my other half. We've been reunited. Fuse with me so we may return to one once more…"_ Tessha felt her body grow warm as she was engulfed by the light. An 'S' symbol appeared on her forehead and her transformation wand materialized in front of her; bright glowing silver topped with a golden star and two encircling rings. Tessha gripped it tightly and she felt a warm tingling traveling through her.

"Go ahead and become another one of those fools, it won't make any difference!" Inside the glowing ball, Tessha opened her eyes to face the fox spirit's glowing form.

_"It's time for you to join your sister, Sailor Sirius, as a proud member of the Moon Kingdom. Together, you must defeat the Demon Lord. Take the wand, you know what to do…"_

At that instant, Yomi materialized at the entrance. She looked on to see the glowing light disappear and be replaced with her sister. The Mystic smiled and gripped her staff.

"Thank the Gods, you're alright. Now stand aside," Yomi replied. But her younger sister raised her arm.

"…SIRIUS MYSTICAL POWER, MAKE-UP!!"

Seconds later the rest of the Sailor Senshi appeared, just in time to witness Tessha transform into the newest member of their team. The girl stood confidently, adorned in her brilliant silver, gold and black uniform. And slung over her back was a giant mystical fan.

"So this is where the spirit lead us to. Sailor Sirius, manipulator of the Solar Winds. It's no wonder the Demon Lord tried to kill Sirius – with she and Io together they are a formidable force. But still…" Setsuna glanced at the transformed version of Yomi. For being under the influence of her Dark Powers, the mystic was having amazing control. But she wondered how long it was going to last. They'd all better be extremely careful. If Yomi lost control, she could end up destroying everything.

Tessha opened her eyes until they were narrow slits and she glared at the Demon Lord, who was slowly backing away against a far wall. She lifted her giant mystic fan and opened it, which caused a slight breeze to envelope her body. The other Senshi took up positions around behind her.

"Demon, you tried to destroy me, take me away from my friends and my sister…You forced Yomi to take on the form she is right now. Your time of wreaking havoc across the galaxy ends right here…,' Tessha's giant fan opened fully now and the wind created a barrier around all the Senshi and giving them a slight power boost, '…Senshi of the Solar Winds will slice you down with the Majestic Fan…Sailor Sirius!" The Demon Lord growled and shot energy blasts at the group. But with a powerful swing and beautiful grace, his attack was rendered harmless as it collided with the powerful air currents. Yomi took the distraction and dashed forward before any of the others could react.

"Yomi, stop! You don't have to do this alone!," Usagi called out, but the mystic had already brought her mighty staff up as high as it would go. Charges of red and black lightening formed at it's tip, preparing for a powerful discharge of energy.

"Your reign ends here, Demon…! VOLCANIC THUNDER!!!!" The Demon Lord put up a defensive shield just as the blast began to bare down on him. The attack began to push him back. Setsuna turned to the other scouts.

"Now is our chance! We have to strike together with everything we have. Now…DEAD SCREAM!" The others soon fell in line, firing off their most powerful attacks. Usagi prepared to follow her friends with the final blow. But before she could utter a word, the cave around them began to break apart and fall on top of them.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!! NEVER!!!!" The ground under their feet rumbled and vibrated, and the air was filled with powerful electrical currents that made their hair stand on end.

"His power is steadily increasing! And…,'Ami looked down at her mini computer as the readings went haywire, '…he's growing!" She had to stain her voice over all the noise in order to be heard. The rest of the scouts braced themselves as the Demon Lord towered over them, palms outstretched as he charged for another attack. Yomi gripped her staff and fully spread her Death Wings – she herself sending powerful shockwaves out in all directions. There was no way she was going to let things end this way, not again. If it meant that she would have to drag him into the depth of the Underworld, then so be it. She suddenly felt a sharp tug on her back and she staggered backward. Tessha had a firm grip on one of her wings and was trying to pull her sister back.

"No, Yomi! That much power could destroy us all! I won't let you kill yourself either. If we're going to beat this monster, we'll do it together!," Tessha unfurled her mystic fan once more, the edges glowing an almost blinding golden yellow. Yomi hesitated, then smiled at her sister – so young, but far braver than she had ever known her. The girl was making a fine warrior. Her staff began to glow a matching shade of gold and the Death Black wings, a major source of the mystic's power, glowed as well. The dark power of the most destructive force in the known universe reverted to Pure Energy, an energy that the Queen of the Moon Kingdom could be fueled from. Usagi's uniform disappeared, replaced with the royal garb of Neo Queen Serenity, as well as the Eternal Wings.

_"…Please…Please give us all the power we need to defeat this monster. And please help us restore all the innocent lives that were lost today,",_ Usagi pleaded as the other scouts formed a circle around her.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH POWER YOU THINK YOU HAVE, YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME, THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!!" The Demon Lord let loose his energy blast, but Yomi and Tessha were prepared and quickly followed up with their specialty attack.

"…SUPREME SUPERNOVA EXPLOSION!!!" The attack collided with the demon's and pushed it back.

"NOW! QUICKLY!," Yomi shouted over her shoulder to her teammates. The second wave came almost as soon as the words left her mouth, slicing through the air way over her head and completely nullifying the Demon Lord's blast. It struck him with a blinding light and exploded on impact, filling the sky with an array of bright colors as every molecule in the demon's body was torn to shreds. There wasn't a speck left of him by the time the dust cleared, all that could be seen was a beautiful Aurora Borealis flowing across the sky in his place. Exausted, Yomi sunk to her knees and dropped her staff. It was over…

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly when the Senshi returned, minus Setsuna – she returned to the Time Gates after wishing them luck. It was as if nothing had transpired nearly two hours ago. Not a blade of grass was out of place. And this was all thanks to the wonderful powers of the Mystic Senshi Io. In order to retrieve the lost souls of the departed, Yomi had to tap into her dark powers. But this time, the Death Black Wings did not appear and she brought back all of the dead souls from beyond the Underworld Gates with no incident.. They all stood in the property of Yomi's Uncle's Shrine, now reverted back to their normal selves. The battle was over, and there was time for mourning. Yomi sat down on the cool grass and rested her forehead on her palm.

"I-I probably could have saved her…Sirius was my friend, and I feel like I let her down," the young Mystic sighed. She pulled her hair back and tied it into a ponytail. Tessha swayed lightly from side to side before joining her sister.

"Come on, Yomi. Stop blaming yourself for this…It's all over now. Besides, she's not really gone you know. Sirius and I are one and the same now. So, it's like she never really left," the athlete assured.

"Uh, yeah she's right. Don't be sad, okay? I don't think Sirius would want that," Minako smiled and lay a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder. Yomi looked her sister in the eye, her expression hardened.

"Tessha, I don't want this for you. I said that I agreed to be a part of this team if you stayed out of it. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to erase your memory so you can be a normal teenager and leave the protection of this planet to us…"

"What?!," the track runner quickly stood up and backed away until she bumped into Haruka, '…NO WAY! Forget it, there's now way I'm letting you do that. We're in this together! If you can be a Senshi then so can I. You saw how strong I was, didn't you? I want to help you guys. And what about Sirius? You think that's what she would have wanted!?" Yomi stared at her sister, than looked passed her at the concerned faces of her friends.

"She has a point, Snowflake. The kid's proven herself…but," Haruka stopped herself.

"But what!?" Tessha demanded. She moved away from the group and raised her arms, ready to fight for her position as a member of the Sailor Senshi.

"Maybe you should listen to your sister. You've been through an awful lot today…"

"That make's no difference to me! I can do it, and if I have to fight all of you to prove my worth to this team, then bring it! I'm not afraid!" Yomi couldn't help but smile. She got to her feet and stepped up to her, wrapping her arms around the young girl's neck.

"I'm sorry, you're right. There's no need for you to get so defensive. I'm just worried about you, that's all. You're my only sister and if anything happened to you, I'd go crazy."

"Aw, knock it off Yomi, you're embarrassing me…" Yomi hugged her sister for a little longer before letting her go and turning to the group.

" Is it all right with the rest of you, to welcome one more Senshi?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!," Minako said as she patted the shorter girl's head.

"I don't see why not," Makoto stated with a smile.

"Hey, here's a question…Is she an Inner Senshi or an Outer Senshi?," Usagi wondered.

"Is that important right now?," the pig-tailed girl's best friend Rei asked. Tessha sighed, but smiled lightly – she'd be spending a lot more time with her sister's weird friends now. She wondered how else her life was going to change. Well, she supposed it didn't matter to her so long as she could be a part of it all. But she felt that she couldn't really poke fun of the fan-girls at her school now. She bet that if they ever found out that she was now one of those legendary Sailor Senshi, she'd never hear the end of it.

END

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Yay, I've finally completed a story. I hope all that have been reading this and any of my other fics have been enjoying them. Although this it the official last chapter, I'm planning a special chapter devoted to Tessha…It's an excuse to develop her character as Sailor Sirius. Thank You for reading.


End file.
